Thinking of you
by queerleader
Summary: What happens when the captain of the cheerleading squad falls for someone she never thought she would? What happens when Rachel finds comfort in the person who used to cause her so much pain? A story of lust, confusion, sex and deceit...
1. The beginning

As Rachel Berry strutted through the auditorium door wearing her brand spanking new Cheerios uniform, Quinn's face lit up. "Looking good Berry!" she hollered at the beaming brunette who had everybody's attention. Finn was trying his hardest to think of the mail man and even Tina was thinking of Coach Beiste. Rachel winked at her team mates and announced "Right, let's get started." Rachel and Finn got up on stage, and belted out their rendition of You're the one I want from Grease. Finally they'd been able to finish the entire song without being cut off by anyone. Quinn watched in awe, her eyes fixed to Rachel who looked super-duper hot in the cheerios uniform. Hang on, this wasn't normal was it? Was Quinn developing a crush on man hands? Obviously not, she had Sam. Safe, sweet Sam who was always there to help her. Sam understood her, and he was so cute. But this feeling for Rachel now was intense - like no other. She licked her lips as she imagined all the things she could do to the newly recruited Cheerio. Sex isn't dating anyway, Santana said so.

Sam glanced over at Quinn and saw her licking her lips, her cheeks blushing. He knew that face, it was the face she pulled when she was starting to get excited. He watched her as her eyes followed Finn and Rachel on the stage as they danced around. He could feel his cheeks burning with anger and embarrassment. His girlfriend was staring at Finn and he didn't like it one little bit. Turning to Quinn, he lifted her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

Quinn closed her eyes and imagined Berry's lips locking hers and as Sam ran his hand round her back and onto her bum, she almost forgot that it wasn't Rachel. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she pushed Sam away.

"Quinn?" Sam asked, in complete bewilderment.

"Don't do that Sam, I told you not to do that!" Quinn hissed back, before running out of the auditorium.

The entire glee club stared at Sam who's cheeks had now turned scarlet red. Mercedes marched over. "What the hell did you do? You hurt Quinn, I hurt you. You hear me?"

"I didn't do anything, she's just really uptight recently. Flipping out over nothing. I'm sorry Mercedes but I don't know what to do anymore."

"Hmm… You better not have hurt my girl, because I mean it Sam. I'll hurt you. I'm gonna go find Quinn."

"I'll go!" Rachel piped up, bounding down the steps from the stage. "I think I know how to handle boys a bit better than you, eh Mercedes?"

"Bitch." Mercedes muttered under her breath as she watched Rachel run out of the auditorium to follow Quinn.

Rachel ran to the gymnasium, wondering whether Quinn had gone to get some of her anger out. Everyone knew Quinn's way of relieving her stress was by reciting the latest cheerios routine. But to her surprise, the gymnasium was completely empty. She checked the diner but there was no sign of her there either. She was almost about to give up when she heard singing coming from the choir room. Rachel crept down the hall and just stood in the doorway, listening to the soft beautiful voice that was being projected throughout the entire room.

It was Quinn. She was stood up, with her back to the door singing with all her might. Rachel watched as Quinn conveyed every little bit of emotion she had and Rachel had to admit, it was the best she'd seen of Quinn yet.

"He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself. Because when I'm with him, I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who were spending the night. Oh I wish that I was looking into…"

Quinn turned round and stopped abruptly. "Rachel, what the fuck are you doing here? I wanted my privacy."

"I wanted to check if you were okay but I see that you're just going to put me down as usual. Just when I was starting to think you were a nice girl as well…"

"Rachel wait. I'm sorry. It's just… That song. It means something. Please don't tell anyone I was singing that. Promise me Rachel?"

"I promise you. But who's it about? Puck? Finn?"

"Does it matter? They don't like me back so there's no point dwelling on it." Quinn sighed.

"Well I think it does. Any guy in this school would kill to be your boyfriend. You're funny, you're beautiful, you're talented - what with being a cheerio, in glee club and being a star student. You're pretty much perfect and anyone who'd turn you down would be a fool."

"I'm far from perfect Berry and you know it. I treated you like shit and somehow you still put up with me. You've always been lovely to me and I've never given you the time of day. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. To tell you the truth, I've always wanted to be your friend. Not just because you were the most popular girl in school, but because despite all the times you called me man hands or Ru-Paul, I still thought you were one of the nicest girls in school. You're never afraid to say how you feel, you're always so upfront about your emotions."

"I'm really not. I don't tell anyone anything anymore. Not after everything that happened with Finn, Puck and Beth."

"It's about Finn isn't it?" Rachel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"W-w-what?" Quinn stammered.

"You like Finn don't you?"

"Don't be stupid Rachel, Finn's stupid. Plus he hates my guts."

"Don't lie to me. I saw the way you were staring at him when we were singing. You're not over him are you? You couldn't take your eyes off of him, Quinn. Just admit it. I don't mind. I know he's my ex but I'm way over him. Infact I'm over all boys."

"Oh so you're lesbian now then?" Quinn joked, as she started to blush.

"Hahaha, good one. But seriously, it's Finn isn't it."

"Uh, yeah. It's Finn…" Quinn said, solely to cover up the true person she couldn't stop thinking of. "Rachel… Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask me anything?"

"Do you want to hang out at mine tonight? My Dad's out of town on some stupid business trip and my Mum's visiting one of her friends in New York so I'm home alone. And I know I sound silly and childish but I really hate being alone. I thought maybe we could hang out?"

"I'd love to! You're not joking, right?"

"Of course I'm not joking, I'll see you tonight at 5 yes? I've got to get to class! I'll see you tonight, thanks Rach."

"You're welcome…" Rachel trailed off as Quinn skipped out of the choir room and into the choir room.

Rachel stopped and thought over what had just happened. Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school had invited HER to hang out with her tonight. She'd also trusted her with one of her biggest secrets. So this was what having a real friend felt like? And not just any friend. A popular friend. Rachel grinned and sauntered off to class, thinking over how she'd deal with her new popularity.


	2. Overwhelming lust

Quinn paced the halls, waiting for Rachel to arrive. Despite it being 5 to 5, Quinn was hoping Rachel might be early. As the clock struck 5, Quinn heard a knock at the door. She squealed as she ran to the door to greet Rachel. There she was, in a black mini skirt, white vest and a baby pink cardigan. Her hair was casually curled and she was wearing a little more makeup than usual.

"Rachel! Hi! You actually came!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Of course I did. Do you think I'd just not turn up?"

"Maybe… I don't know. Well, what do you want to do?" Quinn asked. "We could watch a movie."

"Yeah sure. Sounds great. I brought a few movies with me. Funny girl, singing in the rain, evita…"

Quinn cut Rachel off. "Can we watch funny girl? I really like that one."

"You like funny girl? Oh my god, that's my favourite film of all time." Rachel jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly.

"I know. That's why I watched it. Hearing you go on about all the damn time, I just had to see what the big deal was about." The blonde laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "We'll watch it in my room, it's cosier."

Rachel shrugged. "Whatever you want, that's fine by me."

"Come on! I'll show you my room, you'll like it!" Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and led her upstairs into her bedroom. Rachel marvelled at all the cute things Quinn stored in her room: her pompoms, a pink teddy with the words "Baby's first teddy" written across it's tummy, numerous photos of the cheerios and the glee club. The diva was stunned to see that Quinn even had a photo of her singing "Don't rain on my parade" stuck on her wall.

Quinn caught Rachel staring at the picture and blushed. "Give over looking at them, lets watch the movie." Rachel jumped on the bed next to Quinn, grinning like a fool as the film began.

"I'm cold." Rachel complained, minutes into the film.

"Here have this." Replied Quinn, draping a blanket over the two of them. She slowly moved closer to the brunette, trying not to make it obvious. Rachel glanced over and realised what Quinn was up to. She edged closer too, until their thighs were touching. Quinn accidentally placed her hand on Rachel's thigh but before she could move it away, Rachel grabbed her hand and slowly slid it up her skirt.

"Rachel? What are you doing?" Quinn yelled.

"Come on Quinn, I know you don't have a crush on Finn. I know it's me you like. I know you want me. Please don't deny it. I've wanted you for three years now. Please don't push me away."

Quinn stared into Rachel's deep brown eyes. She could see the passion burning in them and the more she stared, the tenser the moment grew. Quinn nodded and whispered "Don't stop then. Show me what you can do."

Rachel pushed Quinn back onto the bed, sliding off her tight black jeans and tearing off her plaid shirt to reveal a scarlet thong and bra. "Not exactly head of the celibacy club underwear are they?" Rachel joked, pulling Quinn in close to her. Quinn laughed as she bit her lip, waiting for Rachel to explore her body further. Rachel leaned on top of Quinn, kissing her neck - one of Quinn's biggest turn on. She then slid down her body, kissing her breasts, then her beautifully toned stomach and once she reached the red thong she stopped and looked Quinn in the eye.

"Why've you stopped?" Quinn asked.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Of course I want this, would I let you do it if I didn't? Now come on Rach, fuck me." She replied and she tightened her legs round Rachel's back, pulling her closer.

Rachel tiptoed her fingers around Quinn's waist, pulling at her underwear as she did so. Quinn had now begun to shake with anticipation. Rachel then led her fingers down to Quinn's clit and circled it gently and slowly. Quinn gasped and threw her head back onto the pillow in ecstasy. The more Rachel rubbed, the harder Quinn's clit grew and the more Quinn let out little whimpers.

"Oh, oh. Right there. Oh, Rachel. Ohhhhh…"

She then began to circle the blonde's entrance which led Quinn to whimper again.

"Oh my god. Please baby. Come on, do it for me."

She then pushed two fingers in, thrusting in and out, gradually getting faster. She moaned as she felt the cheerleader tighten around her. Quinn moaned even louder, prompting Rachel to keep going.

"Holy shit. Fuck me hard Berry. Fuck me really fucking hard."

Smiling at her lovers request, Rachel entered a third finger and thrusted at a more vigorous pace. She leant over and kissed Quinn's neck again and closed her eyes as she heard the beautiful blonde pant. Quinn could hardly breath, her muscles were aching and she couldn't feel her legs anymore but she'd never felt this good. She could feel it in her stomach that she was about to orgasm but she really didn't want it to end. She bucked her hips, forcing Rachel's hand further inside of her. She screamed in ecstasy and threw her head back again.

"Rachel! Oh fuck, Rachel."

Rachel pulled her hands out and licked her fingers, tasting Quinn's juices. Quinn sat up and pulled Rachel closer to her.

"Well hello Lady." Quinn laughed, still finding it hard to breathe. "We're going to have to do that again."

The brunette stared into her eyes before cupping her lover's jaw line and pulling her in for a long passionate kiss that made her stomach flutter. Quinn was sliding her hands up the diva's body when her mobile phone started ringing. Last Friday night by Katy Perry filled the room. Quinn sighed, slid off of Rachel and grabbed the phone.

"FUCK. It's Sam. What the fuck do I say?"

"Just answer it Quinny, it'll be okay." Rachel said, squeezing her hand.

"Hello…"

"Hi, Quinn. I was wondering if I could come round tonight to talk to you? That's if you're not busy, obviously."

"Well Rachel's round. We're uhm… Watching a movie. Can it wait?"

"Not really. We need to sort out what happened today."

Suddenly Quinn remembered earlier that day and how she'd flipped out at Sam in the auditorium. It wasn't fair on him, she didn't love him. She never really loved him, she just used him for the popularity. Though popularity didn't mean much to her if she could have hot sex with Rachel Berry.

"Sam… I'm sorry but I-"

"No Quinn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I know you want to take things slow. I just really like you and-"

"No Sam listen to me. I'm sorry but I don't think we're working. I don't love you."

"What the fuck? Please tell me you're kidding? Is there something wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, I promise. You're an amazing guy and I really like you… As a friend. You're more like a brother to me. We can still be friends, right?"

"Whatever. Thanks for leading me on." Sam snapped and hung up.

Quinn stared at the phone before throwing it at the wall. Then she looked at Rachel who was still laying on her bed, half dressed. She picked it up the brunette's shirt and threw it at her. "Can you leave? I want to be alone, thanks."

"After everything that just happened? I don't think so. We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk Rachel. I just want to be alone. I want to sleep. I want to throw things. I want to clear my head. I don't want to fucking talk. Now get the hell out of my house!"

Rachel gasped, trying to hold back her tears. "But Q, I think I love you."

"Well if you loved me you'd leave me alone to think." Quinn retaliated, turning her back to the diva.

"Fine. Let me know when you turn back into the caring, loving girl that I'm crazy about and not the bitchy cheerleader that makes my life a living hell." Cried Rachel as she stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door into the frame.


	3. Hoping this will last

_**Staring down at her paper in Spanish class, Quinn just couldn't concentrate. She looked across the room and there was Rachel helping Brittany with the test. She looked in front of her and there was Finn, cheating off of Santana. But worst of all when she turned around, there was Sam staring right back at her. His eyes were locked on her and usually she loved that attention but this time the stare was different. The hurt in his eyes was breaking her heart. It wasn't meant to be this way, she never meant to hurt anyone. All Quinn knew was that she was a messed up little girl who just didn't know how to fix anything. She took a deep breath in and was about to turn around to confront Sam when Finn piped up.**_

"_**So Quinn… Now that you're single, does that mean that maybe we could have another shot? I forgive you for everything that happened before. We should be together like old times." He rambled.**_

"_**Fuck off Finn. Me and Sam broke up last night and you're already hitting on me. Get a grip. If you're so desperate for sex, go to Santana or Brittany." Quinn hissed, with a scowl on her face.**_

_**Finn turned away, covering his face to try hide his shame. Santana dug her elbow into Quinn's ribs. "Leave Finn alone Q, it's not his fault you did the nasty with man hands and now you're feeling all confused and guilty about it." Santana demanded.**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_**Just go talk to Berry and tell her you love her and you want to have lots of sex and make lady babies." Santana laughed, nudging her best friend as she did so.**_

"_**I can't. I don't know what to say." The blonde cheerleader sighed.**_

"_**Well if you can't say it, sing it. She'll really eat that shit up and then she'll repay you by fucking your brains out." Santana winked as Quinn looked back at her, disgustedly.**_

"_**Please don't talk about Rach like that… Though I do like your idea. I might sing to her. I know one that's perfect." Quinn beamed as the lunch bell rang.**_

"_**Well go get your lady then," said Santana as she pushed Quinn forward towards Rachel who was still chatting to Brittany. "Good luck Q."**_

_**Quinn stepped forward hesitantly, took a deep breath and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. When Rachel turned around she wouldn't look her in the eye which was breaking the blonde's heart. "What do you want?" Rachel scoffed.**_

_**Quinn leant over and whispered "you" into Rachel's ear, sending tingles up her neck and causing her to shiver. "Meet me in the choir room in ten minutes? I have something I need to say to you." Quinn smiled before bounding out the door, down to the corridor to the choir room to prepare.**_

_**Exactly ten minutes later Rachel walked through the choir room door to see Quinn pacing the room, humming the tune to a song that she couldn't quite make out.**_

"_**Oh Rach, you're here!" Quinn exclaimed as she spun to face her girl.**_

"_**Yep. So, you wanted to talk to me?"**_

"_**Well, not exactly. Take a seat." Quinn insisted, holding Rachel's hand and leading her to a chair. She leant over and kissed her forehead before walking to the middle of the room to sing the song she'd chosen for her lady.**_

"_**Everytime I see your smile it makes my heart beat fast. I know it's much too soon to tell, I'm hoping this will last. Because I just always wanna have you right here by my side. The future's near but never certain. Atleast stay here for just tonight. I must've done something right to deserve you in my life, I must've done something right along the way. I just can't get you off my mind and why would I even try? Even when I close my eyes, I dream about you all the time. Because I just always wanna have you right here by my side. The future's near but never certain so please stay here for just tonight. I must've done something right to deserve you in my life, I must've done something right along the way. And even if the moon fell down tonight, there'd be nothing to worry about at all because you make the whole world shine. As long as you're here everything will be alright…"**_

_**Rachel hopped off her chair and dashed to Quinn, tilted her jaw and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. "That was perfect, Quinny. You're perfect." She tightened her fingers round Q's waist, drawing their bodies closer together. As Quinn smiled she crinkled her nose - something that always brightened Rachel's day.**_

"_**So Quinny?"**_

"_**Yes Rach?"**_

"_**Does that mean that we're an item now?" Asked Rachel hesitantly.**_

"_**Well I think it does but we have to keep this quiet. I can't have Coach Sylvester finding out. She'll burn me like a witch. First pregnancy, then lesbianism… I really don't think she could handle it. You don't mind, do you?"**_

"_**Not at all. Anything for my baby. But we'll have to announce that we're friends now because even that will come as a surprise."**_

"_**Not really… You're a sexy cheerleader, nobody's gonna fuck with you anymore Rach. Though if they do, they'll have me to deal with. Nobody hurts my girl, got it?"**_

_**A huge grin spread across Rachel's face. "I love you." she declared as she intertwined her fingers between Quinn's. She buried her head onto the blonde's shoulder, leaving little kisses on her neck.**_

"_**Oh… Stop it, you're really going to turn me on Rachel." Quinn giggled.**_

"_**Maybe that's my plan?" Rachel retaliated with a wink. "Though I think it's time for you to rock my world, right baby? You can do that for me, yes?" Using her best puppy dog eyes, she pleaded with her new girlfriend. **_

"_**You bet your fine ass I can." Quinn whispered. "My place again tonight?"**_

"_**Can't wait!"**_

"_**Well I'll see you tonight, gorgeous." Quinn smiled before pulling Rachel in for another tender kiss, sliding her hands up Rachel's thigh and up her skirt. She stopped and winked at her girlfriend.**_

"_**Just a little taster of tonight's activities…" She laughed, before whipping around, blowing Rachel a kiss and then walking out of the choir room.**_


End file.
